Who the hell is Harry Potter?
by anoterlife
Summary: The week before his 18th birthday Harry Potter mysteriously disappears & no one can find him. Then no one can remember him. Until suddenly years later he shows up & he's pregnant. It's all Malfoy's fault, or Astoria's. Or both. Because Astoria is the worst friend ever. How could she let this happen? Also would Pansy Parkinson just go away and mind her own damn business?


_**AN - I don't own HP (unfortunately). This is just a little idea that came to my mind. It was only meant to be a couple of thousand words but it took on a life of its own. Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **July 1998**_

Harry had stuck around for just over two month following the final battle before disappearing completely out of the blue just a week before his eighteenth birthday. He stayed long enough to attend the trials of the remaining death eaters, and to the shock of all but Hermione, testify on behalf of Draco and Narcissa Malfoy, ensuring neither went to Azkaban and that they kept the manor and most their fortune.

It took nearly three days for anyone to realise Harry was missing, and what followed was a full scale ministry investigation into finding out what had happened and where he was. Had he been kidnapped? Had he left on his own? If he left why? Why would the Chosen One, the exalted hero of the wizarding world just suddening disappear? It just didn't make sense!

They searched every known location Harry had ever been. Stripping 12 Grimmauld Place from top to bottom, opening the Chamber of Secrets, searching through the debris at Godric's Hollow and even knocking on the door of the Dursleys. Vernon had just scoffed and said good riddance, Petunia had turned away, Dudley had waited until his parents left and quietly muttered to the aurors present that he hoped they found him and that he was ok, before shutting the door on the stunned wizards.

Hermione and Ron had searched as well. They revisited every site they had camped the year before, every place Harry had even mentioned in passing, everywhere they knew Sirius had hidden in his exile. But nothing. No trace. It was as though Harry Potter had simply disappeared into thin air. It seemed that just as they and wizarding world as a whole were starting to heal and rebuild, just as they were starting to come to terms with the tragedies which had happened, all wounds were ripped open and the pain was fresh again.

The newspapers were full of speculation, constantly running articles about how Harry was kidnapped by rogue death eaters, or reporting how this witch or wizard had seen him in Cornwall or Falkirk or Middlesborough. Every time they printed he'd been seen aurors went and investigated, but there were no truth to the sightings. No evidence that Harry had been to any of those places.

* * *

 _ **May 1999**_

On the first anniversary of the defeat of Voldemort still not a hair from Harry's head had been found. In his absence Hermione was asked to speak at the celebrations, to address all those attending and all those listening at home, the whole wizarding world. So she did. She spoke of Harry's bravery, of all he had overcome, of how he had, like all of them, been scared, but known he needed to push forward and fight for what was good and just. She spoke of the small boy she had met in first year, of the first friend she had ever made, who's capacity for love was incredible, who had the weight of the world on his shoulders, but who would never even think to give that burden to someone else. And as she spoke people cried, people laughed and people remembered.

It was just as she was coming to the end of her speech that an owl dropped a letter on the podium before her, a letter in a messy chicken scratch that she would know anywhere.

Harry.

She ripped the letter open and devoured it.

 _Hermione,_

 _I'm sorry for interrupting your speech, but I was wondering if you could just read these words to the wizarding world for me. Just so they know I am safe. That I am not in any danger, or being held against my will. Please for me._

 _Tell them that I need you all to move on and forget about me. Do not remember the wizarding war as one won by just Harry Potter, but as one won by those strong enough to stand up and fight for good. For those strong enough to embrace differences and love those around them. Do not remember Harry Potter as the Chosen One or the Boy Who Lived, but as someone who just did what was right, as anyone else would have. Instead remember the brave who fought and died for your freedom._

 _None of you need Harry Potter as a symbol of light or a hero, because he was simply just a boy caught in the wrong place at the wrong time. The wizarding world needs to move forward, needs to fix the deep cracks and corruption it is riddled with. The wizarding world needs compassion and understanding. It needs love and care. The wizarding world does not need me. So please please forget all about Harry James Potter and move on._

 _Hermione please do not come looking for me. Tell Ron, Teddy and the Weasley's that I love them, that they are my family, but that I do not want to be found._

 _All my love,_

 _Harry_

As she read it out to the crowd in front of her and all those listening at home there was an outcry of confusion and anger. The aurors took the letter from her, and began to cast spells at it, looking to check its authenticity, looking to see if they could track Harry down from it.

That night the Evening Prophet ran the whole letter, commenting on what it could mean. People gossiped endlessly as too why it was sent, was it really from THE Harry Potter? Or was there someone out there holding him hostage forcing him to write it?

That night the wizarding world went to sleep all with the same question on their minds - where in the world is Harry Potter? But as they slept something happened. And in the morning when they woke they all got up and went about their daily business, commotion of the day before forgotten. Harry Potter just a name that rang a bell, but no one was quite sure why. Maybe he was in there year at school? Or he wrote a book? Hang on wasn't he involved in the war somehow? Oh well it couldn't be that important or they would remember right?

* * *

 _ **July 2005**_

"It's your birthday you have to come out," cried the pink haired girl in protest.

"Tori love I came out years ago," laughed Harry.

"Oh don't be facetious you know exactly what I mean!" Tori scowled. "Harry it's not everyday you turn twenty five. And I refuse to let you spend your birthday at home alone. We're going clubbing so get your cute arse into some designer jeans and shove on an obscenely tight top, because tonight you're getting laid." She grabbed his hand and pulled him off the sofa. "At worst I'll make sure you get a dirty blow job in the club toilets from some hot bloke. Now get dressed!"

Harry laughed again as he went through to his bedroom. Knowing when to just give in and let Tori win was one of the things you needed to know when dealing with her. He'd learned that the hard way. But he couldn't ask for a better friend, a better person to confide in after leaving the wizarding world seven years ago.

It was an accident really, becoming friends with Astoria Greengrass. They'd literally stumbled into each other in some nightclub. She'd smirked, looked at him knowingly and then pulled him to the bar where she had proceeded to have him buy her shots all night. He still wasn't sure how she'd managed to have him to pay for everything, but by now it wasn't an infrequent occurrence and he'd given up trying to work out her tricks.

It was the morning after they met when they'd woken up with stinking hangovers lying fully clothed on top of his bed covers, that she'd handed him a hangover potion and he'd begun to panic. But it turns out he needn't have bothered, because although she had a link to the wizarding world, because although she knew exactly who he was, just like him she was separated from it.

"The disgraced pureblood lesbian squib of the great house of Greengrass you know," she'd told him offhandedly, "still allowed back for Christmas and the occasional family birthday, but not someone my parents ever bring up over dinner." She turned to look him straight in the eye, "so tell me Harry Potter how is it that no one in the wizarding world remembers the Boy Who Lived?"

And that was that, they became inseparable. Harry had someone who understood what he'd left behind, who he didn't have to lie too and could trust. Tori had someone to pay for her drinks on a night out and to cook her breakfast when she was too hungover to move. It was perfect.

That was just over five years ago, and not much had changed.

She dragged him to Soho, because of course she did. Whenever she got to choose where they were going it was Soho. She just loved it there, and whenever he questioned her about it she would always say the same thing. "Because Harry it's the gay centre of London and if you walk for ten minutes that way," she'd gesture, "you hit Diagon Alley. And isn't there something deliciously naughty about been that close, but no one being able to find you?" And laughing she'd add, "all these years you've been right under their nose and they've no idea. It's brilliant!"

Harry was three vodkas and five shots down dancing with a rather nice six foot plus brunette he was fully planning on taking home, when Tori had come and yanked him abruptly away.

"Sorry love, but you need to find another piece of arse for the night," she told the stranger over her shoulder as she pulled a pouting Harry in the direction of the exit. "We need to leave, like right now."

"But I thought you wanted me to get laid?" Harry complained.

"Darling of course I want you to get your arse pumped, but we have an emergency," she walked faster towards the exit, "we need to go now."

"Why what's wrong?" Harry questioned, looking concerned.

"Unwelcome visitors to our domain, so we need to find a new hunting ground before all hell breaks loose." Harry looked confused as they reached the stairs and began the descent that would take them back onto the street. "My sister's here Harry. My fucking sister and her goddamnful pureblood pack."

"Daphne?" he asked shocked. Never before had they encountered a wizard while clubbing. Never before had a wizard been in there 'domain' as Tori liked to call it. Why the hell were they here now? "What the hell is Daphne Greengrass doing here?"

"Clearly having a night out," came a polished, aristocratic voice at the bottom of the stairs. Shit. The owner of the voice was looking at Harry eying him up and down slightly confused, like he was trying to work out if he knew Harry. Standing in a group of four other Slytherins he knew from school was Draco fucking Malfoy, of all people. "And who may I ask are you?" he drawled.

"No one of interest. Have a lovely night all" Tori said quickly, pulling Harry down the last few stairs and trying to make it through to the door and onto the street as quickly as possible. She never made it. A hand came out and grabbed the arm she was using to pull Harry along.

"Astoria?" the shocked voice of Daphne Greengrass asked. "What on earth are you doing here?"

"Leaving." she replied, letting go of Harry to try pull herself free of her sister.

Daphne gripped harder, "why are you leaving? If you're having a night out why don't you and your friend join us?" she asked quickly.

Shocked, Tori stopped trying to get free of her sister. "I'm sorry you want me to what?"

"Well I'm sure the others wouldn't mind." Daphne replied, looking around at her friends, "I mean we were just saying how having a guide would be terribly useful." There were a few nods from her friends.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Harry voiced quietly. "Tori we should definitely go. It's getting late and I've got stuff to do in the morning anyway."

"Oh I'm sure staying here another hour wouldn't make much of a difference would it," Malfoy stated, rather than asked. He was looking Harry up and down with interest now. "My friends are all paired up and well I could really do with a dance partner."

Harry gulped. Malfoy was flirting with him. What kind of hell was this? "No we really need to go."

"But Astoria, I haven't seen you in months!" Daphne pleaded. "Please, like Draco said, just an hour. Please!"

Tori looked back and forth between Harry and her sister, "One hour?" she looked at Harry questioningly.

"Fine," Harry sighed. "But if this ends badly I'm holding you fully responsible. AND you better find me a good shag for the night!"

"Only the best cock for the birthday boy love," Tori laughed. "We'll stay for one hour. No more." She told Daphne, who smiled widely.

"Fantastic! Think of it as a chance for you to show me your world."

"Bloody purebloods treating the muggle world like a fucking tourist attraction," Harry muttered under his breath.

"You're a wizard?" came the shocked voice of Malfoy, "Do I know you?"

"Squib. He's a squib, like me," shot Tori quickly. "Why don't we do introduction? Learn each other's names and then get some drinks? Well firstly I'm Tori and this is Harry. Obviously I know Daphne, but the rest of you…."

"Oh of course, this is Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini and Theo Nott, " Daphne provided.

"Great, now we're all introduced I need a shot or five!" Harry said quickly starting back up the stairs, grabbing Tori close to him and whispering at her furiously "You better start hunting and find me the biggest cock in this place. I want to get fucked so hard I forget this shit show you just made us part of ever happened, you hear me?"

She laughed, "Love I'll make sure that whoever you take home tonight makes it so you can't sit down for a week."

Harry shook his head laughing. "Aren't you just the best friend in the history of friends?"

* * *

 _ **August 2005**_

"You are the worst friend in the history of friends Astoria Greengrass!" Harry groaned throwing his pillow at the girl leaning against his bedroom door.

"What? You asked me to find you a fuck. Find you the biggest cock in the place and get you laid. I'd say I managed that didn't I?" She laughed.

"This is not funny. You are the worst." He covered his face with his hands, "how could you let this happen?"

"Oh come off it Harry! You loved it!" she was still laughing the evil wench. "Honestly now, did he have a big cock?" Reluctantly Harry nodded. "And did he fuck you hard enough that you're still feeling it this morning?" Again reluctantly Harry nodded. "And didn't it fulfill one of your old school fantasies about having him nail you hard from behind?" Worst friend ever Harry thought as he threw his other pillow at her.

Smiling she walked to him, kissed him on the forehead and handed him a hangover potion. "Courtesy of my sister if you'll believe it." He downed it in one. "Anyway it isn't so bad. Gave us proof that you can interact with wizards and not all is lost. Not a single one of them knew who you were. Hell you slept with Draco fucking Malfoy and he had no idea he was fucking the Boy Who Lived and you can bet he's been dreaming about that since he had his first wet dream."

"I still think you're the worst." He grumbled, pulling himself out of bed. "I'm gonna have a shower, then let's go eat McDonalds and if you're good I might even tell you all the sordid details of last night."

* * *

 _ **September 2005**_

There were times when being brought up in the muggle world was an advantage for Harry. Most notably the easy transition into muggle life after leaving the wizarding world. But there were times, times like now, when having been brought up in the wizarding world would have been really fucking useful. Because then he wouldn't be in this situation. And god dammit this was Tori's fault, all her fucking fault.

"How is this my fault?" she complained, brushing hair out of his face and rubbing his back.

"Because everything is your fault."

"Of course it is love," she snorted at him. They'd had this same conversation multiple times over the last few weeks. "Do you want some water?"

He shook his head. "You could have warned me this could happen?"

"I honestly thought you knew, or that regardless you were taking precautions," she sighed rubbing his back some more. "To be fair we never interact with the wizarding world, it was a fluke it even happened that once."

"Yeah a fluke that ended up with me fucking pregnant." Harry moaned, "who even knew men could even get pregnant?" Tori opened her mouth to reply, "Don't you fucking dare say every pureblood, because if you do I will make sure next time I throw up it's all over you!" Wisely she shut her mouth. "You know what the worst thing is? I'm gonna have to go back aren't I? Men don't get pregnant, not in the muggle world." He sighed. "And I'm going to take a long shot and guess that this is going to need a lot of medical attention to make sure it goes well? A lot of magic to properly sustain it?"

Tori looked at him sadly and nodded. "I'm really sorry love. But if there's anything I can do to help you know I will. Hell as soon as it's born we can pretend it's mine and yours, raise it together if you want. We don't need to tell anyone who the other father is, especially not Malfoy."

Harry gave her a weak smile, before heaving again into the toilet.

He'd been sick for a week or so, before Tori had suggested pregnancy. When she had, Harry had laughed at her telling her she was being ridiculous. But the throwing up at random points during the day had continued, and she had explained about male pregnancy to him. How with two powerful wizards, from pureblood lines it was definitely possible. Malfoy was definitely from a pureblood line, and Harry? Well the Potter's used to be part of the Sacred Twenty-Eight, back when it was the Sacred Twenty-Nine, so he certainly had the heritage for it.

When he had finally given in Tori had gone out and got a pregnancy test or five for him to take. All of them had turned out positive. Harry had shouted, screamed, cursed and cried. Tori just waited patiently for him to collapse and then put him to bed as he whispered quietly, "I need to get rid of it."

So as an exhausted Harry slept, she had searched for different _solutions_ to his current dilema, and when he woke she talked him through each one. Abortion. That is what he'd decided and he wouldn't change his mind. It's what needed to be done and what needed to be done soon.

ASAP.

Now.

Except he had changed his mind.

As Tori continued to comfort a puking Harry, she knew it wasn't an option he would take. He was keeping it and together they were going to raise a baby. A runaway gay wizard, a disowned lesbian squib and a baby. It sounded like a sitcom or the start of a bad joke. What could possibly go wrong? Except quite likely everything. Because this meant going back to the wizarding world. A world where she had never fitted in, and which Harry had left erasing himself from in the process.

"So what's our first step? St Mungos?" She asked him as he pulled away from the toilet finally and stood up, the wave of nausea finally over.

"Grimmauld Place," he responded as he began brushing his teeth.

"Grimmauld Place?" she questioned confused, "Isn't that where the ancestral home of the Black family is?

He nodded, as he continued to brush.

"Why are we going there?"

He spat out the toothpaste, and used the reflection in the mirror to look at her. "Because I own it and if we need to go back to the wizarding world then we might as well have a wizarding house as our base. Give us quick access with the floo and all."

"Well I suppose, but you've been gone over seven years. God knows what state it's in!"

"Hopefully it won't be too bad. I mean I left my house elf there with instructions to finish all the cleaning and renovations I'd started before I disappeared."

"Yes but will he even remember who you are?" Tori asked. "I mean no one else in the wizarding world does."

"He should do. I think it's only wizards who were affected, not magical creatures so we should be fine," he replied. The 'I hope' was muttered quietly under his breath so as not to let Tori hear. "Come on we should probably start packing up our stuff."

* * *

 _ **October 2005**_

It turned out that Kreacher did remember Harry and hadn't forgotten the famous Boy Who Lived and defeated of Voldemort. He remembered how Harry had completed Regulus's last command for him, and had given him the fake locket. And as a result it seemed as though he had taken Harry's last order to heart and completely transformed 12 Grimmauld Place in his absence. Instead of the dark, dank and decaying house Harry remembered was a bright, airy, tastefully decorated home.

"Kreacher thought Master would return if house was how Master wanted it," Kreacher had explained. "Kreacher had Winky and Hogwarts elves secretly help. Hogwarts elves remember what Master liked when he lived in the castle they did. Told Kreacher all so that Kreacher can look after Master properly. Kreacher has waited years for Master to return, but now he has." He looked Harry up and down, smiling in that creepy way he did, "And he has not just come back but he's brought a new future Master or Mistress with him."

"How do you know that?" Harry had asked suspiciously.

"Well it's not that surprising, house elf magic is different." Tori had explained. "They're trained to know there masters needs and it's not like you would be able to hide it much longer anyway. Give it a couple of months and the whole world will be able to tell you're pregnant."

Now they had been settled into Grimmauld Place for a few weeks and despite that Harry had yet to go to St Mungo's, or take a step into anywhere in the wizarding world, no matter how much Tori bugged him. Which is why Harry shouldn't have been surprised when she came home one day and announced that he had a healers appointment at 10am the next day, and he would be going even if she had to tie him up and drag him there herself.

So with much complaining the next day Harry was frogmarched out the front door to a waiting taxi, which dropped them off around the corner from the wizarding hospital. They walked the short distance to the apparently condemned department store, and Tori pushed him forward.

"Come on let's get this over with. Just a quick check to see if you're alright and then we can go home and you can make me buy you takeaway."

Harry nodded and spoke with the dummy to get it to open up. Gripping tightly to Tori's hand and shuffling through as they were permitted entrance. He took deep breaths to calm himself as they made there way inside.

"It's going to be ok," Tori whispered to him, "I'll do the talking if you want. You just concentrate on not hyperventilating," as the reached the reception witch. "Excuse me we have an appointment under the name Greengrass with one of the healers."

"Under Greengrass you say?" the witch, Sharon if her name tag was to be believed asked. "You don't look like any of the Greengrass's that I know. " She eyed Tori's pink hair skeptically, before raising her wand to search through her filing system. "Ah here it is. Greengrass, appointment at 10am. Second floor, third door on the left."

"Thanks," Tori muttered, pulling Harry towards the lifts. "Second floor, third on the left. I reckon we can managed that yeah?" she shoved him gently smiling. "Don't worry we'll get this done and make it out in one piece as quick as possible I promise."

Harry didn't reply, but looked at her skeptically.

They found the room they had been sent was a waiting room with its own receptionist. Tori pushed Harry towards a seat as she went to announce them, and once again got a raised eyebrow at the name Greengrass. But she just rolled her eyes and sat next to Harry taking his hand until there name was called and they were ushered through to a small examination room.

"Well this is not what I expected when I came into work today," came an amused voice. "They told me I had an appointment with Greengrass, and to be honest I was a bit confused as to why Daphne wouldn't just ask me any questions directly. But I guess now I know. Astoria wasn't it?" It turns out Pansy Parkinson was a healer. Not just any healer, but the one sent to deal with Harry.

Shit.

"Erm I think there's been a mistake," Harry muttered, "We should just go Tori. I knew this was a bad idea." He stood up and made to leave only to be pushed back down by Tori.

"You promised you'd do this," she told him, then turned to Pansy. "Under the healers code you are forbidden to reveal anything we tell you to anyone aren't you?"

Pansy looked between them intrigued, but nodded her head, "Unless it's another medical professional who's assistance I need on the case yes."

Tori nodded back at her, then turned to Harry, "See she can't say anything and it's all safe. So let's get this over with yeah?"

Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "yeah ok, but you tell her."

"Pussy," she said smiling and shoving against his shoulder. "We need to have a magical pregnancy checked out. See if it's all healthy and everything is how it should be. You know make sure the baby is safe and is getting all the magic and what not that it needs, that kind of thing."

"Of course," Pansy replied, "although I must say I'm surprised. Daphne told me you were a lesbian, as well as a squib."

Tori gave a barking laugh, "Yup that's me." Pansy looked at her confused. "It's Harry. He's the pregnant one."

Pansy stared at her in apparent shock. "I'm sorry did you say it's Harry that's pregnant?" Tori nodded, as the subject of there conversation buried his head in his hands. "I thought he was a squib?" she asked Tori, before turning to Harry, "I thought you were a squib? You definitely said that night you were a squib."

"Actually she's the one who said it not me," he said finally breaking his silence and gesturing to his companion. "I just never corrected her."

"Clearly," Pansy replied. "Well if you could please lie down on the bed over there I'll perform the necessary tests and then depending on the answers I'll have some forms for you to fill in and some questions for you to answer."

Harry nodded and stood to walk over and lie down on the bed she had pointed to. As soon as he was comfy she started muttering quietly and waving her wand above him in a series of patterns, until finally after a minute or so a glow started over Harry's stomach, expanding out to create what looked like a tv screen. The lights inside the fake tv screen swirled before settling and showing the most amazing thing Harry thought he had ever seen. It was like a muggle sonograph only clearer and with the sound of a beating heart accompaining it.

"Is that my baby?" Harry asked, mesmerised by the image in front of him.

"Yes it would appear that you are definitely pregnant. Around the 12 week mark if I was to guess." Pansy said.

"Thirteen weeks and two days," Harry corrected absentmindedly.

Pansy stared at him frozen, as though calculating in her brain. She inhaled sharply. "Does the other father know about this?" she asked carefully.

Harry shook his head.

"Are you planning on telling the other father?" she asked again carefully, as though trying not to spook Harry.

He shook his head again.

She inhaled sharply again. "Right well as you already established I am sworn to secrecy." Harry finally tore his eyes away from the image of his unborn child and looked at Pansy nervously as if waiting for the other shoe to drop. "However," she continued, "I would strongly recommend informing him as male pregnancies are notoriously difficult and often require magic from both parents to help ease them along, as they can sometimes cause significant drain on the magical core of the carrying parent."

"I'll be fine," Harry whispered.

"Of course you will," Tori interjected. "I'll make sure of it."

Pansy nodded and cancelled the sonography spell. "If you could sit up Harry, we need to do the paperwork." She summoned a form and quill from the desk on the other side of the room. "Now conception date was July 31st correct?"

Harry swallowed nervously and nodded, any lingering doubt that Pansy had figured out the other father now completely gone.

"And do you have any preexisting conditions which could impact the pregnancy?"

He shook his head.

"What would you say on a scale of one to ten is your magical core level on any given day?" she peered at him from over the top of the form, "Because I'm assuming we're not pretending you are in any way a squib anymore."

"Erm no, not a squib." he swallowed, "and erm how are we ranking this? What number means what?"

"One means low, hardly able to cast and sustain a lumos. Ten would be easily able to perform complex wordless spells and potentially a small wandless summon." she explained, looking at him expectantly.

He bit his lip nervously. "And erm I don't really know. I don't really cast spells often."

"I'm sorry?" she questioned, "you don't cast spells?"

"I've been living as a muggle and well just got used to not really doing magic," he said shrugging, like it was no big deal. "I mean I perform the occasional spell here and there, but I just normally do things the muggle way.

She scoffed, "well that ridiculous! You're going to have to change that. Magical drainage is going to be more substantial if you aren't exercising your core on a daily basis." She looked at Harry who was staring back at her unblinking. "When was the last time you used magic on a regular basis?"

"Not for a little over seven years," he muttered.

Pansy looked like she was going to faint.

"You've been living like a muggle for seven years?" she turned to Tori, who was looking overly amused by everything. ""I'm ordering you as your healer to perform a minimum of ten spells a day, all of varying difficulty."

"Ten spells a day?" Harry repeated.

"Of varying difficulty. Everything from a lumos to a complex transfiguration. You need to start today and continue for as long as possible, because if you don't we won't be able to tell if you're having any magical drainage until potentially too late." Pansy explained, "and by too late I mean for both you and the baby."

Harry swallowed nervously and nodded his head.

"I'll make sure he does it. We don't want any harm coming to him or the little dragon spawn he's got growing in there," Tori said patting Harry's stomach.

"Ok that's good," Pansy said with a nod, "just a few more questions before you go. Do you have any concerns at the moment? Anything you are worried about or that seems abnormal?"

Harry thought for a second, then shook his head no.

"And lastly I need your address, date of birth and full name for the hospital records."

"My birthdate is 31st July 1980," he stopped to lick his lips nervously, "and the address is 12 Grimmauld Place."

Pansy gave him a knowing smirk, "clearly you had a very happy birthday this year." she jotted down the date and began to fill in the address muttering under her breath, "12 Grimma - WAIT the ancestral home of Black? You're a Black?"

"No. I'm just the own the house now," he replied.

"Ancestral homes are passed through blood or legally appointed heirs," she looked at him confused. "Which are you?"

"The latter."

She nodded cautiously, as though still trying to figure it out. "And your full name please?"

"Harry"

"Harry what?"

"Just Harry."

Pansy glared at him, "Full name?"

"Harry" he replied stubbornly.

"Just tell her your fucking full name Harry, what harm can it do? She can't tell anyone and even if she did who would believe her?" Tori interjected.

Pansy looked between them confused.

Harry sighed, "If this comes back and bites me on the fucking arse, I am holding you fully responsible Tori. And just know my revenge will be painful, endlessly painful."

She nodded, "Noted, now spill the beans ya pussy."

Harry looked an intrigued Pansy straight in the eye, "My name is Harry James Potter."

Pansy just looked confused again, "I'm sorry is that name suppose to mean something?"

"No, no not at all," he replied almost sadly. "Now is that all? Can I go?"

"Yes yes that's all. If you could just make another appointment for six or seven weeks time with the reception witch. And remember to do the spells daily. I also highly recommend informing the other father. Sooner rather than later is preferably." Pansy ushered them out the room. She closed the door behind them and took a deep breath trying to compose herself. "Bloody hell how am I meant to keep this secret from Draco?" she muttered and began to file the paperwork before calling in her next patient and attempting to put the frankly bizarre encounter to the back of her mind.

When she got home that night and climbed into bed she turned to her fiance and asked, "Blaise does the name Harry Potter mean anything to you?"

"Harry Potter? Sounds vaguely familiar, did we go to Hogwarts with him?" he asked.

"Oh right that must be it" And with that Pansy pushed Harry out of her mind and settled down to sleep.

The next morning she woke up cursing and wanting to scream. How the hell had she ever forgotten Harry fucking Potter, the Boy Who Bloody Lived, the Shitting Chosen One, the Golden Gryffindor and the defeater of the Dark Lord?

Over the next few days Pansy Parkinson became a woman on a mission. She asked every friend, colleague or patient she bumped into if they knew or had heard of Harry Potter. The answer was always along the same lines, that it rang a bell but they couldn't pinpoint it. It seemed that she was the only one who could fully remember the events of the last wizarding war and the role Harry had played in it. Harry who had been missing for over seven years, but had now turned up pregnant with her best friends child . Her best friend who she wasn't allowed to tell.

Hell Draco didn't even remember Harry, but Pansy could have sworn they were obsessed with each other at school, constantly fighting. She could have sworn that it was Harry's testimony which had saved Draco and his mother from Azkaban. But when she had asked Draco if he knew Harry he had looked at her questioningly, before saying it sounded familiar but he wasn't sure why? Maybe it was someone he met at a ministry event one time.

On Friday night during the usual pub drinks with her old housemates Pansy saw another group of people enter, order drinks and sit down a few tables from them.

"Excuse me," she said standing up, "I'll be back in a second." She made her way over to the group that had recently arrived, and tapped on the shoulder of a gangly red-head.

"Yes?" Ron Weasley asked, turning to look at her, "What do you want Parkinson?"

"I have a question, I won't take up much of your time." Ron nodded for her to continue, "I just wanted to know do any of you know Harry Potter?"

"Harry Potter?" Ron replied looking at her blankly. "Erm can't say I do. Not off the top of my head anyway." He looked around at the others on the table, "Any of you guys heard of him?" He was met with no's all round, apart from Hermione, who looked strangely complatative. "Hermione any clue?"

"I want to say no, but well it does sound familiar like I should know it," she replied frowning and shook her head. "Sorry Parkinson, whoever he is we can't help."

Pansy gave them a forced smile and walked back to her table where everyone was giving her questioning looks, but she waved them off.

* * *

 _ **November 2005**_

It was a Monday afternoon a couple of weeks after the night she had approached Weasley and the Grffindorks in the pub. Her last appointment had left a few minutes ago and she couldn't wait to get home. That was when Hermione Granger burst into her office completely flustered and demanded Pansy tell her, "Who in Merlin's name is Harry Potter?"

Pansy sighed, "Have a seat Granger." She gestured to the chair opposite her.

"Who is he Parkinson? I can't stop thinking about that name since you said it. I feel like I should know, but everytime I try and think about him it's like my thoughts get diverted and I can't concentrate or bring up a solid memory of him." Hermione sighed heavily and ran her hands through her hair, clearly agitated. "I've been trying to figure it out for weeks, but it's almost like I'm under a memory charm. How can that be right though? No one remembers him. Everyone I've asked has drawn a blank. Hell it's like we've all be put under a memory charm to forget him." She laughed at the absurdity of it, but stopped when she saw the look on Pansy's face and paused for a second looking at her thoughtfully. "What do you remember about him?"

"Everything," Pansy whispered. "Or at least I think I do, only no one else does. I've spent the last few weeks thinking I'm going crazy, because how is it that I remember and no one else does?"

"He's important isn't he?" Hermione asked, "I get this feeling he's important, not just to me, but to everyone. I just don't know why." She looked like she was about to cry, "Why do you remember? Why can't I?"

"I not fully sure, but I've been thinking about it and it can't be because I've met him, because then Blaise, Daphne, Theo and most definitely Draco would remember. But they don't, they just draw the same blank as everyone else." Pansy eyed Hermione carefully. If what she remembered was right then before he disappeared Harry had been Hermione's best friend, and Merlin if it were Draco she'd want to know. Hell she'd go to the ends of the earth to find Draco again. "I think it's because he told me his full name."

"What?" Hermione looked at her confused, "why did he do that?"

"I needed it for medical records. He protested about telling me it so much, but then he did and he looked at me like he'd expected more, like my not suddenly exclaiming in recognition was kind of anti climactic." She paused for a second and took a deep breath, "But the next day I woke up and I remembered everything and just so many things from Hogwarts and the war suddenly made sense."

"Pansy I need you to tell me his full name," Hermione looked close to tears, "I need to remember."

Pansy looked her straight in the eye, "Hermione I need you to go home, go to sleep and in the morning come tell me all you remember about Harry James Potter."

With a watery smile and a rather awkward hug, Hermione left and Pansy put the visit to the back of her mind hoping that tomorrow she wouldn't be the only one who remembered.

At about ten to eight the next morning her office door banged open and a furious Hermione stood in the doorway staring across the room at her.

"Pansy Parkinson you have precisely ten seconds to tell me where I can find him before I blast you across this fucking hospital."

"Lovely to see you too Granger." Pansy sighed, "And due to healer secrecy I can't tell you that and you know it. So lower your wand and calm down will you?"

Hermione walked into the room and shut the door behind her.

"I need to know where he is," she ground out through clenched teeth. "I need to know where the bloody coward has been hiding all these years!"

"I just told you I can't tell you. You were his best friend though, surely you know where he would be?"

"We tried everywhere last time and he wasn't anywhere to be found."

"Well maybe he's recently moved back," Pansy gave a sly smile, "Not that I could confirm such a thing of course."

Hermione beamed at her. "You know what Pansy you aren't half bad after all."

Pansy scoffed and made a shooing motion, "Get out my office Granger and don't you dare mention my name when you find him. I'm not having you put my healers license at risk."

Hermione began to the door, but stopped when she reached it, turning around to ask "do you want to come with me? Get some answers for yourself?"

Pansy paused for a second seriously considering it, then shook her head. "No. I can find out later, right now I think you need to speak with him alone. Good luck Granger!"

With that Hermione left St Mungo's and concentrated on apparating herself to the old town house she hadn't been to since shortly after Harry disappeared.

"You know it's considered rude to just apparate into the middle of someone's home, especially at this ridiculous time in the morning," came a voice from above her. Hermione looked up to see a slender girl with bright pink hair coming down the stairs, "I'm going to need to get his majesty to sort the wards if randoms can just pop in and out as they please, aren't I?" she reached the bottom of the stairs and looked Hermione up and down. "Now what prompted this early morning bout of home invasion?"

"Who are you?" Hermione asked, eying the stranger suspiciously, "and what are you doing in Grimmauld Place?"

"I think those are my questions don't you?" she shot back. "You're the one breaking and entering into my home."

"Your home?" said Hermione indignantly, "I don't know who you think you are but this isn't your house. This house belongs to Har-"

"TORI!" a voice yelled from upstairs cutting Hermione off. "TORI GET YOUR FUCKING ARSE UP HERE!"

"KEEP YOUR PANTS ON YOU MOANING MORON!" Tori yelled back, "I'M JUST SEEING TO OUR LOVELY GUEST."

"GUEST?" came the reply, and then a lot of banging around and a figure appeared at the top of the stairs dressed in jogging bottoms and a t-shirt which if you knew what to look for showed off the slight swell of his pregnant belly. "Oh fuck!" he exclaimed seeing the visitor below and turned to run back to where he came from.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER YOU COME DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" screamed Hermione in a disturbingly perfect imitation of Molly Weasley.

"Oh fuck," he said again, but he turned back around taking a deep breath. "Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuckity fuck" he chanted as he walked down the stairs, grabbing onto Tori as soon as she was within reaching distance. "Don't leave me," he whispered to her.

She nodded, "Let's go sit somewhere comfortable for what is sure to be a highly uncomfortable conversation," she said ushering them both towards the lounge. She pulled Harry over to one of the two seater sofas where he all but collapsed and sat down next to him, hand firmly in his grip. "It's gonna be ok love, breath."

"You have a hell of a lot of explaining to do Harry Potter, and I am not leaving until you've told me everything," demanded Hermione. "I want to know why you left, where you went and in Merlin's name why I couldn't remember a thing about you until I woke up this morning!"

"It's a long story," mumbled Harry.

"I've got all day, and longer if needed." She gave a heavy sigh, "what on earth possessed you to perform a memory charm on the whole wizarding world to make them forget everything about you, and what you did?"

"I just wanted to be left alone. To be allowed to live normally without people watching and analysis my every move. Without people thinking they had a right to me, had a say in my future, what I did, who I loved, in everything" Harry muttered, leaning into Tori for comfort. "I wanted to have a chance to be broken and heal in my own time."

Hermione sat back and listened as Harry began to explain what until now he had only ever told Tori. He explained the pain, the fear, the emptiness. He explained the suffocating expectation and the overwhelming desire to just die. He explained coming up with the plan and how it had felt like a weight off his chest, how when he left he felt better than he had in months, years. Hell it made him feel better than he'd ever felt. He explained how he'd received Hermione and Ron's owls after he'd gone and how he realised it wasn't fair on them and the people he loved to be in pain missing him, but how he couldn't go back. He explained the altered memory spell he had created with keywords, which Hermione had unwittingly activated when she had read out his letter to the whole wizarding population, but how it could be reversed by saying his full name, in case he ever decided to come back.

He spoke for hours while Hermione silently listened. She soundlessly crying as she realised how deep it all went, how she had missed all the signs. And when he finished she rushed forward and pulled him into her arms hugging him tight.

"Don't you ever leave me again Harry! Don't you dare!" She sobbed into his shoulder as he gripped her back promising he wasn't going anywhere. "I'm so glad you're back. What was it that made you come back?"

"I'm pregnant," Harry replied without hesitation, much to Tori's shock. "What?" he looked at her, "I'm already beginning to show and it's not like I'll be able to hide it for much longer."

"You're pregnant?" Hermione exclaimed. "Wait you're gay?"

"Yes to both," he answered.

"He's a raging homosexual. Can't get enough of the cock can you love?" Tori laughed.

"I'm sorry I just thought the two of you were… well." Hermione apologised.

"Hell no! I'm also a raging homosexual. But that's fine because homo's are totally in fashion as parents right now and we're gonna raise this little dragon spawn to be totally fabulous darling!"

"The other father is a wizard." It wasn't a question. "Who?" Hermione asked.

"A one night stand, no one important," Harry replied. Tori shook her head and giving Harry a quick hug left the room saying she was going to give the two a chance to catch up in private.

So Hermione began catching Harry up on everything that he had missed in his seven odd year absence. All the politics, the ministry maneuvering, new laws and changes. All the things there school friends had been up too, who married who, who went into what job. All the things with his surrogate family and godson, all the things he had missed in his self enforced exile.

"Can I tell them your back?" Hermione asked quietly as though scared of the answer. "They might not remember right now, but I know they've missed you."

"I'm not sure I'm ready," Harry replied honestly, "I'm scared they'll hate me."

"They won't I promised. It'll be alright," she eyed him carefully. "Maybe I could tell Ron on Friday, then I could bring him to meet you Saturday afternoon? It will give you a few days to get used to the idea, and will give me Saturday morning to fill him in?"

"Erm yeah I guess," he still looked unsure. "I want to see him. I miss him. I miss them all, but what if when you've told him he doesn't want to see me?"

"It's Ron he'll want to see you," she reassured him. "And I'll be there the whole time. Hell you can even have Tori there if it'll make you more comfortable. Although I'm still not sure where you picked her up from!"

"She's Daphne Greengrass's little sister."

"She's who?" Hermione looked shocked, "I didn't even know Greengrass had a sister!"

"That's because I'm the lesbian squib." came Tori's voice from the door. "It's not acceptable pureblood dinner etiquette to speak about your genetic failures." There was no pain in her voice, just amusement. "You need to eat Harry, I've cooked up some pasta. Enough for three if you want to join us?" she asked Hermione.

"Yes that would be lovely."

"No worries, this way" she gestured towards the kitchen.

Over the next few days Hermione came over several times, and each time she did Tori left her and Harry alone. "I'm giving you a chance to bond and all that soppy crap," she'd told Harry when he'd questioned her on her disappearances. "You're a big boy Harrykins. You can face your friend on your own without me holding your hand."

"But you'll be here Saturday, when she brings Ron?" He asked nervously

"In my full bodyguard get up to save you from everyone and everything," she joked.

It turned out there was nothing to worry about. Whatever Hermione had told Ron prior to him turning up had done the trick, because as soon as he turned up he'd pulled Harry into a massive hug and declared that Harry was "a right wanker for fucking off like that, but at least your back now." And then it was like old times and Harry had breathed a sigh of relief, while Tori gave him a look that said 'I told you so".

The only awkward moment in his reunion with Ron is when he asked, "So who's the wizard knocked you up then? Need me to find him and beat some sense into him until he comes back and takes responsibility."

As usual Tori snorted in amusement, as Harry looked panicked and stumbled over his words, "Erm thanks Ron, but uh that won't be necessary. It was a one night stand and erm I've decided not to tell the other father, so yeah. Tori and I are gonna raise it together so he won't be needed."

"It's going to be totally brilliant," Tori had laughed "Me and Harry raising a baby together, what could possibly go wrong?"

Ron had just shrugged and chuckled, "Merlin I can't believe you're a Greengrass!"

"Is it my pink hair, love of vagina or lack of magic?" Tori quipped back smiling.

* * *

 _ **December 2005**_

"I want you to come for Christmas," Ron had said a couple of weeks ago. "Me and Hermione can prepare Mum and everyone in advance. We can do it at Sunday lunch the week before or something so they've a few days to adjust. But then you can come for Christmas Day, and bring Tori with you obviously."

Harry had argued that it was a terrible idea and come up with a series of excuses, but in the end he was no match for Hermione, Ron and surprisingly Tori. "Fucking traitorous wench," he muttered to her when it was just the two of them, "You're meant to be on my side!"

"I'm always on your side darling. It's just sometimes you're too stupid to realise what side you should be on so I do it for you." She smooched his cheeks, tapped his ever swelling belly and left the room laughing. The bitch.

But now it was here. It was Christmas Day and Harry was trying desperately not to hyperventilate as the clock got ever nearer to the time to leave. Scenario after scenario rushing through his head as he worked himself up.

"You need to chill out, get dressed, then come help me wrap the final presents." Tori said from his bedroom doorway. "It's going to be totally fine you know that right?" Harry nodded, not really believing it.

But it seemed that once again Harry was wrong and Tori was right. "You should really learn not to doubt me love," she muttered kissing him on the head goodnight as they went to bed that evening. Lying in bed as the day ran through Harry's mind, he realised that he really shouldn't have doubt her.

When he'd first come out the floo, nervous, worried and slightly nauseous, he still wasn't sure what to expect. But Tori was right behind him and Hermione was waiting with Ron to pull him into a giant hug.

"Merry Christmas mate, you ready?" Ron asked patting him on the back. Harry had just nodded too nervous to speak, too scared he might puke instead. As they walked towards the main room of the Burrow and the voices of those he hadn't heard in years hit his ears he squirmed pulling his jumper down further over his now obviously pregnant belly.

When they entered the room all the noise stopped and everyone turned to look at him. They were all there. Molly, Arthur, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, George, Ginny and what must be the newer partners and children. Harry recognised Angelina Johnson. He waved nervously, "Erm hi."

That was all he managed before he was wrapped up in one of Molly Weasley's famous hugs. "Oh Harry, Harry Harry. My beautiful precious Harry!" she whispered in his ear as she swayed him slightly in her arms. "I'm so glad you're finally safe and home. I've missed you so much."

Harry squeezed his eyes tight trying not to cry, but it was no use. As Molly pulled away she brought a hand up to wipe his eyes. "I'm sorry," he sniffed. "Pregnancy hormones you know, they just make me really emotional at the moment."

Molly gasped and pulled away from him looking down at his belly, as though she hadn't noticed it when he first walked in. "Pregnant? Oh my how wonderful! You must be a bundle of nervous excitement!" And as she said it Harry felt himself properly sag and relax from the first time in a few days.

"Yeah nervous excitement probably sums it up," he smiled gently at his surrogate mother. "Reckon I'm going to need to quiz you for all the advice I can get."

"Of course love just ask me any questions," she beamed at him.

"Is that why you came back then? Got yourself knocked up and realised you needed the wizarding world?" It wasn't exactly said in a bitter tone, but there was a definite undercurrent of resentment from Ginny as she said it. "I mean it's been nearly seven and a half year of nothing and then you just turn up pregnant and expect everything to be ok?"

"Oh that's right you're the ex I forgot about that," chimed in Tori. "Why don't you calm down love let everyone have a moment to get reacquainted before going in on the theatrics?"

"Tori now isn't the time," said Harry. "Erm yes it's kind of the reason I'm back. I mean I can't really be a pregnant male in the muggle world and well, I wasn't sure what complications there would be so I thought better safe than sorry." There was no point hiding it. It was the truth and there had been enough lies and truth concealed over the last few years. "But I am really happy to be here, I have missed all of you."

"Of course you have Harry!" exclaimed Arthur. "And as you've been living in the muggle world recently I don't suppose you'd be able to lend me some of your knowledge on some of their inventions? I've heard about this thing called a mebile, like a fellyphone but transportable?"

"A mobile." Harry corrected. "Of course I'll even let you have a go on mine later if you want?"

"You have one?" Arthur looked ecstatic.

"Enough of that now dear. Harry you haven't introduced your friend." Molly prompted.

"Oh right yes! Sorry!" Harry looked at her guiltily. "Erm everyone this is Astoria Greengrass, Tori this is everyone." He gestured around the room and pointed people to her. Everyone waved back when introduced. Once that was done Molly pushed Harry into a seat, and Tori next to him before fluttering off to get them both a drink.

"I'm sorry did you say your surname was Greengrass?" Bill asked. "As in the pureblood Greengrass's?"

"Unfortunately," Tori smiled. "Just one of those many crosses I have to bear!" She sighed dramatically.

"I don't remember you from Hogwarts," Ginny said. "You can't have been more than a year or two below me."

"I didn't go to Hogwarts," Tori replied.

"Where did you go then? Ginny asked. "Beauxbatons?

"Wycombe Abbey School," when she got confused looked back she continued, "It's an expensive private boarding school for muggles."

"You're a squib?" George asked. Tori nodded. "How did you and Harry meet then?"

"Well there's this fantastically trashy gay nightclub in Soho," she began as Harry groaned. Patting him on the head she continued, "anyway I was there minding my own business when I saw Harry here across the room clearly needing rescuing from a handsy pervert. So being the generous person I am I saved him and as payment for my marvellous services he bought my drinks for me all night."

"And every night since!" Harry added, "and that's not how it happened. We were both drunk and we stumbled into each other. She recognised me and the rest is history."

"She recognised you? But I thought the spell meant no one knew who you were?" Charlie asked.

"I'm not a wizard, so I wasn't there or listening to the speech Hermione gave. I don't read the Daily Prophet either so the print version wouldn't have affected me," Tori explained. "From my point of view I knew all about Harry Potter and what he did, but then one day it seemed I was the only one that did."

"We just clicked as friends." Harry added, "being a squib Tori knows all about the wizarding world, but is separate from it. Having someone who understood in a way what I was going through was brilliant."

"Plus I'm an amazing human and a simply superb friend."

"Say that to my wallet," Harry laughed. "Jesus girl you could drink for England and you always make me pick up the bill."

"Well that's the payment I get for putting up with you. Although lately there's been less you buying me drinks and more me rubbing your back as you puke your guts up." Tori pulled a face.

"Ze joys of morning sickness" laughed Fleur.

"I'll be glad when it's over." Harry smiled at her. "Now who wants to introduce me to all the new additions that seem to have popped up while I've been gone?"

Shortly after that dinner was ready and they all stuffed there faces until they felt like they'd burst. It was like Harry had never left, loud energetic and simply perfect. Molly had even knitted him a new Weasley jumper, and hadn't that nearly set off the water works again.

He'd gone outside for some fresh air after dinner, and he was unsurprised to see Ginny join him. He knew she had been wanting to corner him since he arrived. But even the stilted conversation they had, where she accused him of lying to her, abandoning her and not telling her he was gay hadn't been as bad as he'd been imaging in his head.

"I didn't know Gin," he'd explained. "Back then I didn't know. It wasn't until over a year after I left that I figured it out for myself."

Ginny had nodded sadly, but seemed to accept it. "So who's the father then?" she'd asked in a way that reminded Harry of how her brother had asked the same thing the month before.

"No one important, just a one night stand." he'd replied.

* * *

 _ **February 2006**_

Harry had long since decided that pregnancy was not fun and no matter what anyone offered him in the future, he was never doing it again. He was just over six and a half months pregnant and he could not remember a time when everything didn't hurt. His ankles were swollen, his back ached, finding a comfy position to sleep in was nearly impossible and he was absolutely huge! He was sure that he had never seen a pregnant woman, muggle or witch, look anywhere near as big as he did. He was fat and Tori was in no way sympathetic. She just smiled and told him "don't be ridiculous darling you look radiant! You're positively glowing love!"

Pansy assured him that everything was normal when he'd seen him last month. He was progressing nicely, and although she was still worried about magical drainage, especially now he was in the third trimester, there was nothing they needed to immediately worry about. Still he was just at that point where he wanted it to be over.

It had been a novelty at first to feel the baby kick. Simply incredible to feel the movements of this little child growing inside him. Now he just wished it would stop trying to beat up his organs, especially his bladder. "You're just like your father, always trying to beat me up," he'd moaned as he rubbed his stomach and bent down to search through his drawers for a top that would fit.

As he stood back up what felt like a wave hit him and for a second he felt like he was drowning. Gasping he collapsed onto the bed behind him suddenly feeling exhausted and drained.

"TORI," he shouted, "TORI SOMETHING'S WRONG!"

There was a banging of doors and then the pounding of feet running up the stairs.

"What's up love, I heard you yelling?" Tori asked as she appeared in the door.

"I think I need to get to St Mungo's," he replied. "I think I might be experiencing the magical drainage Pansy keeps going on about."

Without hesitating Tori shoved a t-shirt onto Harry and helped him up. She supported him down the stairs to the floo. Shouting the destination she went through the floo with Harry, holding him tightly against her.

As they made it to the hospital and stumbled out the fireplace she felt Harry collapse against her.

"HELP!" she yelled. "I think it's magical drainage. He's six and a half months pregnant," she told the healer who had rushed to help. "He's Pansy Parkinson's patient," she added as they begun to wheel Harry who was now on a gurney to an emergency room.

They next fifteen hours were some of the most tense of Tori's life. No one would tell her anything and all she knew was that healers were going in and out of the room constantly. Somewhere around four hour mark Hermione and Ron had joined her. She'd dropped them a message to let them know what was going on. She knew Harry would want them here when he woke up.

When Pansy finally came out she looked exhausted. "He's stable," she said. "They both are, although it was a close thing. He's suffering for severe magical drainage, it seems his lack of casting spells and using magic has been hiding the symptoms. Unfortunately it means there's been a build up and now it's hit him, so to speak, it's far more serious." She drew in a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment. "Our tests show his core to be at about half strength, which is where we've managed to stabilise it. But so for nothing we've done is increasing its strength. Normal treatments we use won't work because he's pregnant. At best they would have no effect, at worse the baby would reject it and go into shock."

"So what do we do?" Hermione asked, hand over her mouth and tears in her eyes. "How do we help them?"

"Right now they're getting him ready to transfer to a room upstairs. He's been put into a magical coma and we need to monitor him for a few days. If he shows no improvement or gets worse we may need to look at trying to deliver the baby."

"But it's too early isn't it?" Ron asked, looking between the women for confirmation. "I mean he's still got a few months to go hasn't he?"

"There is a high chance that the delivery could result in complications, potentially fatal ones yes." Pansy closed her eyes, but they could all see the pain she was feeling.

"Is there nothing that could rise his magical core?" The tears were now running down Hermione's face.

"Only familial magic transfer would work in this situation and as we all know Harry's an orphan." Pansy said with a sigh.

"What about the other father? What if we tried to find him, would that work?" Ron put his arms around Hermione pulling her in close.

"Yes, almost definitely." Both Ron and Hermione looked at Pansy with something like hope in their eyes. "But Harry made it clear to me that he doesn't want us to reveal the identity of the other father. He made me swear not to reveal it and I'm bound by my healer's oath. I'm sorry I really am. If I could do anything I would"

"Screw your healer's oath!" Ron spat, "this is my best friends life!"

"Is it against your healer's oath to use the father to heal Harry?" Tori spoke up. "I mean he's in a coma right, so I'm his medical proxy, that's what we put on the records. So if the other father was to be brought here could you heal Harry and save the baby?"

"Yes." Pansy a small smile starting to appear on her face. "But you might have a problem getting him here and when Harry is healed he might not forgive you."

"I'd rather he was alive to hate me than dead," Tori scoffed. "Which of you two wants to take me to hunt down Harry's baby daddy?" she asked Ron and Hermione.

Hermione had volunteered, leaving Ron to remain at the hospital. As they left St Mungo's she turned to Tori to question her about where they were going.

"Well you're not going to like this," Tori had started, "but I need you to apparate us to Malfoy Manor."

"Malfoy Manor?" Hermione shrieked, her eyebrows shooting right up.

"No time for questions or explanations, just take us there yeah?"

And even though she was in a state of mild shock Hermione had nodded, held Tori tight and apparated them to the Wiltshire countryside, just outside the Malfoy Manor gates. A house elf appeared immediately to greet them.

"We need to see your Master in regards to a medical emergency," Tori told the wide-eye creature. "Someone close to him is very sick and needs his help."

Looking slightly unsure the elf had nodded, opened the gates and led them up to the main house, where an immaculately dressed Narcissa Malfoy was waiting.

"Why what a pleasant surprise," she exclaimed. "Miss Granger to what do I owe this unscheduled visit?"

"Sorry to intrude Mrs Malfoy, my names Astoria Greengrass and I need to speak with your son urgently. It's quite literally a life or death situation."

Narcissa looked slightly taken aback, but moved to the side of the door to allow them entry. "Mopsy please go find Draco and have him meet us in the blue lounge." She ushered Tori and Hermione into a room to the left of the hall and offered them a seat. "So Astoria Greengrass you say?" Tori nodded as Narcissa looked her up and down. "Well you've certainly grown since I last saw you. Although that's hardly surprising as you were only four at the time." She smiled at Tori, a glimmer of amusement in her eyes, "and I distinctly remember you having blonde hair, not pink."

Tori was about to respond when Draco Malfoy entered the room. He looked at his mother confused as his eyes slid to Tori and then started to frown as he saw Hermione.

"I was told that I was urgently needed, " he said cautiously not taking his eyes off Hermione.

"We need you to come to St Mungo's." Hermione said, "We need you to help a friend of ours who is sick. He has magical core drainage and we need your help to raise his magic levels."

"You need me?" Draco responded raising an eyebrow, "What on earth gives you the impression that I would firstly be willing to help you and secondly have enough compatibility with this friend to even help?"

Hermione opened her mouth to respond and the shut it, as if she couldn't decide how to tackle his question without giving too much away.

Tori however had no such problem, they didn't have the time to waste. "The guy is my friend that you met on that night out back in July, the one you slept with." Draco pinked slightly, and looked at his mother out the corner of his eye trying to assess her reaction. "He's suffering from magical drainage because he's six and a half months pregnant with your child."

There were several sharp intakes of breath, even from Hermione who had guessed the truth, but having it fully laid out still seemed shocked.

"He's pregnant with my child?" Draco whispered, "you said he was a squib."

"Clearly I lied, but right now that's not important." Tori said, moving toward Draco and grabbed both his hands. "Look I know this is a shock but both him and the baby are dying. Please I'm begging you. Help save his life," she pleaded. "Afterwards you can disappear and never have to see them again, we won't ask anything of you. But please come with me to St Mungos." Draco looked at her through confused eyes. "Please save Harry's life."

"Harry?" Narcissa asked, and looked from Tori and Draco to Hermione, "Dear Merlin please don't tell me you mean Harry Potter." The looks on the girls faces seemed to tell her all she needed to know. "Oh Salazar what have you got yourself into Draco," she muttered. "I'm sure there's a lovely long story here that someone _will_ be telling me later, but for now Draco darling you need to go. You have to help Mr Potter, and not just because he's carrying your child. Trust me if you do not save him you will regret it for the rest of your life. You may not realise it right now, but you will."

Narcissa's words seemed to snap Draco into action and he started fussing about checking he had what was needed and leading everyone to the nearest floo. As they all made there way through and along the corridors of St Mungo's to the room Harry had been moved to, Tori kept a close eye on Narcissa. Clearly the woman knew more than she was letting on.

"Your back," Ron exclaimed as Hermione and Tori reached Harry's room. "Did you manage to find hi- MALFOY? What the hell is Malfoy doing here?" the colour had drained out of Ron's face, "Oh Merlin please don't tell me he got knocked up by the fucking ferret!"

"It's lovely to see you too Weasel," Draco drawled, "is he in there?" He didn't wait for an answer before pushing inside. And there on the bed, looking pale as death and with an undeniable pregnant belly was the delicious not-squib he has slept with all those months ago.

"You're here, good. Everyone who is not Draco leave."

There was shuffling and a door closing as Draco turned to see his best friend looking exhausted and ready to pass out. "Pansy? You knew about this?" When his question was met with silence he asked another. "How the hell could you know and not tell me?"

"Because Draco darling," Pansy sighed, "I am bound by the healers oath. Now do me a favour and get on the bed next to him. I've spent the last fifteen plus hours trying to save the life of both Harry and your unborn child so I need you to do exactly what I say, or so help me Draco I will not be held responsible for my actions!"

Wisely Draco did as he was told, slipping off his outer robe and shoes before climbing on the bed next to the still figure. "Now what?" he asked.

"I'm going to perform the linking spells. It's going to allow the two of you to transfer magic back and forth between you as needed for the remainder of his pregnancy. However to work there needs to be physical contact." She began to wave her wand in precise patterns. "Lie down and place one of your hands on his stomach, thats where the magic is most needed right now."

Draco placed his hand on Harry's baby bump and felt something press up and push against it. Startled he looked to Pansy who was still moving her wand and quietly chanting. Looking back to the bump Draco pushed gently back and felt movement again. A tiny smile formed on his face, as a glow began to surround him and Harry. Seconds later he was unconscious, hand still on Harry's stomach as magic began to pulse back and forth between the two wizards.

It was a testament to how low Harry's magical reserves were, and how much he needed to take from Draco that it took over twenty-four hours for either of them to come around. As he stirred Harry could feel arms pulling him tightly against a warm body which pressed up against his back. "That's nice," he thought as he relaxed into it and fell back to sleep, enjoying the gentle caress of his stomach that seemed to be soothing his baby.

The next time he came around he was more aware of his surroundings, more aware of the fact there was someone else in the bed with him, someone who was definitely not Tori and who was definitely male, if the hard object against his lower back was to be believed. Looking over his shoulder he saw the unmistakable blonde hair that could only belong to Draco Malfoy. He swallowed hard, and tried to wriggle free of the arms holding him.

"If you don't settle back down and stop moving then pregnant or not I swear I'm going to stupify you Potter," Draco growled, then his eyes shot open and looked directly into Harry's. "Potter?" He let go of Harry as though he was on fire and backed away. "Fucking Potter!" he exclaimed hand going up to ruffle his hair.

Harry bit his lip nervously and eyed Draco like he was a lion who could pounce at any moment. "How - how much," he began and stopped to take a deep breath, "how much do you know?" he asked quietly.

"How much do I know about what?" Draco replied raising an eyebrow. How he managed to make raising an eyebrow such a intimidating challenge while lying in bed with sleep ruffled hair was a mystery to Harry. "How much do I know about who you are? Where you went? What you did?" he asked, refusing to break eye contact with Harry, "How much do I know about that little spell you cast on the wizarding world? Or how about how I know you actually knew who I was back in July? Or are you asking how about how much I know about my child you're currently carrying?" His lay his hand on Harry's stomach as he asked the last question, and Harry felt the baby kick where he touched.

Looking down at where Draco was touching him he swallowed, "Erm all of it I guess."

"I know enough," came the reply. "I know more than you probably want me too and less than I want to. But I suppose for now that will have to wait." He sat up. "As much as I would love to yell at you for being the most idiotic human I have ever met, now is not the time. You nearly died, our child nearly died." He climbed off the bed, "So before we dive into the wonders of our past, present and future relations I would like to have you checked over by a healer."

Harry nodded perplexed at how well he seemed to be taking all of this, the pregnancy, the lies, the alteration to his memory. Harry had expected it to be like a bomb exploding, but it wasn't, and that was just confusing. He saw Draco reaching for the door, and called out.

"How do you remember? Who told you?"

Draco turned and looked at him, "No one told me Potter." When he received a questioning look, he expanded further. "We just spend the last Merlin knows how long sharing our magic. A bond like that is more intimate than most marriages, it strips back any secrets, anything that might hinder the connection. So no one told me Potter, no one whispered all your secrets to me and betrayed you if that's what you're worried about. The magical transfer just broke through some barriers and spells is all. I'm sure if you put your mind to it you'd be able to know things about me that you didn't before."

"Like how you've wanted to shag me since we were in fifth year?" Harry blurted out, then slammed a hand quickly over his mouth. Where had that come from?

Draco made a strange noise, then cleared his throat. "Ahem, yes well I would appreciate if you could keep such revelations to yourself." Harry tried not to laugh at the way Draco had gone all pink. "And in return I wouldn't tell all your little friends about how you actually died in the final battle." He snapped back, clearly irritated by Harry's reaction.

Harry sat up straight. "No one needs to know that," he said slowly. "I think we can both agree to keep new _understandings_ of each other quiet," he put his hand on his stomach again, "for the good of everyone involved."

Draco followed his movement and nodded slowly before opening the door in search of a healer.

* * *

 _ **April 2006**_

Harry had been out of hospital for about two months and he was going crazy. It seemed his accidental magical drainage had resulted in everyone deciding to play mother hen to him. If it wasn't Molly or Hermione incessantly mothering him it was Narcissa. Narcissa who had been completely delightly with the idea of a grandchild. Narcissa who had also apparently remembered Harry all along, which is why she had encourage Draco to go to the hospital so fiercely. "I wasn't invited to the celebrations you understand, and Draco was so worried about me seeing and hearing bad press about Lucius or himself that he kept me from the papers and wireless in those early years."

Ron and Tori seemed to have made a pact to take anything and everything Pansy told them as law. If she said that Harry shouldn't do this, or should try to keep away from that, you could be sure the two would be there breathing down Harry's neck stopping him from even thinking about going against Pansy's advice. It was suffocating. He just wanted a chance to breathe, a chance to escape and maybe explore. He'd been back at Grimmauld Place for months, but still hadn't made it to Diagon Alley, and he really needed to go to Gringotts.

"Why do you need to go there? I mean you're eight and a half months pregnant" Draco questioned. Draco had bizarrely become Harry's only lifeline to sanity. "What do you need to do that can't be done by owl?"

"I want to sort out a new account," he replied. Draco raised an eyebrow. "For the baby. A trust fund or something so I have something put aside for it when it reaches seventeen."

Draco hummed. "That isn't actually a bad idea." He rose from the sofa he had been lounging on. "Come on then I'll join you." Harry looked at him shocked. "Well it is my son too, and while we are there I can register him as my heir. I will not have a child of mine get less than he's due."

Since the hospital Draco had constantly referred to the baby as a he. Whenever Harry suggested it might be a girl, he would just look at him like he was stupid. "Every firstborn Malfoy is male Potter, it's part of our genetic ancestral magic."

It was strange how things with Draco had just worked after the hospital. Once everyone had been assured Harry and the baby were fine, once Hermione and Ron were given the "correct and not highly exaggerated, thank you very much for that Tori," version of the night Harry and Draco had randomly met, once everyone had left them alone, they had talked. Properly talked late into the night, until they could hardly keep their eyes open.

The spell Pansy had cast to allowed them to share magic had been strong, and it turned out that with the history between them, the memory charm on Draco, the life debts floating unfulfilled between them, it had morphed. It hadn't permanently bonded them together, but it had created a strong temporary bond which had somehow fed memories between them, whole life stories and new understandings.

They'd talked about the past, school, the war, Harry's leaving, what Draco had done, their one night stand, (and hadn't the last one been awkward). "We're grown men Potter. We can talk about the fact I gave you the fucking of a lifetime without it getting awkward." And when Harry had protested saying it wasn't anything special, Draco had just smirked and said, "if you keep telling yourself that maybe one day you'll believe it."

They'd talked about the present, the baby, how Harry had ended up so magically drained, what they need to do in order to make sure it didn't happen again. "I think you'll need to just come around and keep me topped up so to speak," Harry had said, "I'm sure Pansy will be able to give us more information." And Draco had said he'd do whatever needed, that Harry needn't worry because no harm would come to him or there son, even if Harry was stupid enough to think it was a girl.

They'd talked about the future, how Harry planned to raise the baby, how Draco was determined to be involved, and how if at some point in the future Harry thought he might undo the spell he'd case over the wizarding world. "I'm not telling you that you should or shouldn't Potter, I'm just saying that it's better to be in control of it if you do." Which to be fair Harry couldn't disagree with, he just wasn't sure if he would ever be ready.

Getting to Gringotts had been simple enough. They'd used the floo to get to the Leaky Cauldron and from there just simply walked to the bank, or in Harry's case waddled. Once inside Malfoy asked for a goblin named Urgnak, who had apparently been dealing with his family's business for years. Introductions done they were taken through to a private room Harry had never seen before and got down to business.

"Wait you're naming him as the _sole_ Malfoy heir?" Harry asked, "But what about if you get married and have more children? Surely you would want them to have a claim to the Malfoy inheritance?"

Draco has smirked, "Firstly Potter if you hadn't noticed, and I'm shocked if that's actually the case, but I'm incredibly gay. The chances of me finding a wizard powerful enough to sustain a full pregnancy are low. Surely either Astoria or Pansy explained how rare your being pregnant is, even in the wizarding world?" Harry's confused look told him all he need to know in answer to that, "and secondly if I do have further children I can sort arrangements out then. But for now my priority is providing for our child and having him made my legitimate heir."

"If you are quite finished," Urgnak interjected, "I would just like to clarify that the details of what you are wishing." They both nodded for him to continue, "You would like your unborn child to be given a trust vault, not to be opened until it's seventeen birthday, or upon the death of both parents, which ever should come first. The vault will be furnished with the agreed amount of gold from both of your vault." Again they both nodded. "You also want the unborn child named the sole heir of the Houses of Malfoy, Potter and Black?" More nodding. "And I assume I am right in thinking you would like this done as quickly and quietly as possible, with little fuss or attention.

"You will of course be generously rewarded for all of your help in the matter," Draco assured the goblin. Urgnak gave him a toothy smile in return.

"I believe Mr Malfoy that I can do as you and Mr Potter wish. I will just need you to sign a few forms to confirm everything.

And that what that. They were out of Gringotts twenty minutes later and wandering back to the Leaky Cauldron to floo home, both happy that they had achieved something important and that the goblins would keep public knowledge down to a minimum.

It was the next morning when Draco flew through the floo and rushed to the kitchen holding a copy of the Daily Prophet that Harry realised they had made a had forgotten about all the people that saw them in the street, and the interest they had in the head of the Malfoy family and his strange obviously pregnant male companion.

"Rita fucking Skeeter!" Harry spat, "You'd think after all these years she wouldn't still be a pain in my fucking arse, but no! Even when she doesn't know who I am she's making my life more complicated."

"At least this time she's being complementary of you, ' _the young Malfoy's handsome companion_ " Draco read, clearly trying to find some silver lining, "and she doesn't know your name which is good. Maybe we'll come out of this ok?"

"If she leaves it at this and doesn't keep digging I'll be surprised," Harry said dryly. "I'm still deciding who's more at fault for all of this. Tori for dragging me out on my birthday and thinking it was a good idea for us to join your group for the night, or you for-"

"Pounding you six ways till Sunday while you screamed for me to go harder and faster?" Draco smirked.

"I was going to say knocking me up," Harry muttered.

"Well there's that, but mine was a more accurate description of how it happened."

"Are you sure?" Tori asked from the doorway. She had a dangerous look in her eye that Harry didn't like one bit, "because I could have sworn Harry told me he spent most of that night riding you while you were basically incoherent."

"Oh Merlin that is an image I did not ever want to imagine," groaned Ron from behind Tori. Both Harry and Draco went pink, as the new arrivals entered the room. "Hermione sent me over to check on you, see if you'd seen the papers and were alright."

"I'm fine mate," Harry told him. "We just need to be more careful and make sure Skeeter doesn't get anymore information."

* * *

 _ **May 2006**_

"This baby was due yesterday, why the fuck isn't it here yet?" Harry grumbled. "This is all your fault Malfoy."

"Yes of course because out of the two of us I am the one who has always had punctuality issues," he drawled continuing to flick through the book he was holding. He had moved into Grimmauld Place a few weeks ago just to make sure he was available when Harry went into labour. But so far there had been no baby. "Pansy said this is quite normal. Babies come in there own time when they are ready, so there is no need to worry."

"I'm not worried I just fed up of feeling and looking like a goddamn whale!"

Wisely Draco chose not to comment on Harry's size and instead offered to give him a foot massage. His mother has informed him that foot massages when pregnant were a Merlin given gift and his duty to perform as the other parent. They certainly shut Harry up from complaining at any rate.

Harry was moaning happily when there was a knock on the lounge door and someone cleared their throat.

"Is it safe to come in?" Hermione asked.

"What?" Harry asked dazed, "yeah of course."

A worried looking Hermione entered with holding a copy of what looked like the Evening Prophet close to her chest. "Now I don't want you to freak out but I think we have a problem."

She lay the newspaper out on the coffee table for Harry and Draco to see. A picture of them together leaving the hospital two days ago staring straight back at them with the headline printed above "Who is the mysterious Malfoy Beau?"

"Oh fuck!" Draco exclaimed as Harry reached for the paper to read what the article said.

 _ **WHO IS THE MYSTERIOUS MALFOY BEAU?**_

 _Tomorrow we celebrate eight years of peace, Eight years of a united wizarding world. Eight years since the mysterious death of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. On the eve of the celebrations this reporter has uncovered the answers to a different mystery. Famously reformed Death Eater Draco Lucius Malfoy, the current head of the Malfoy Family and notorious bachelor, was seen in the company of the a handsome and obviously pregnant male companion leaving Gringotts on April 19th. Since then wizarding world has been searching for answers. Who is his this man? Where did he come from? Is the child Mr Malfoys? Read on for the answers to these burning question that has been continuously asked in drawing rooms of Britain over the last few weeks._

 _A source at St Mungo's confirmed to this reporter that Mr Malfoy has been to the hospital a number of times over the last few month, and even stayed overnight on one occasion when a 'close and personal friend' was admitted with severe magical drainage._

" _Magical drainage is often linked with male pregnancy," he told me. "The most common and effective cure it to share the magic from the other parent with the carrier to stabilise their magic levels."_

 _He also was able to confirmed that the healer in charge of looking after this 'close and personal friend' was none other than Pansy Parkinson._

" _Parkinson is one of the best o_ _bstetrician healers at St Mungo's," he told me. "But beyond that she's Malfoy's best friend, has been since before Hogwarts. If he was going to trust anyone with the care of his lover and unborn child it would be her." The source went on to say that it has been a long acknowledged secret that the head of the Malfoy family is gay. So with this knowledge it would not be much of a leap to say that this mysterious stranger is carrying the next heir to the Malfoy fortune._

 _But just who is he?_

 _After much investigating the Prophet can reveal his secret identity._

 _A former Gryffindor Quidditch Captain, his Hogwarts records show him to have achieved average results in his OWL examinations, and like many of his peers has no NEWT results having left the school, and quite possibly the country, in order to avoid involvement in the Wizarding War._

 _The name of Malfoy's mysterious beau? One Harry James Potter._

 _ **(Turn to pages 8 and 9 to see the Potter family tree and where Harry Potter fits in, plus an exclusive look at those OWL results and his quidditch history).**_

"Well it could be worse I suppose," Draco said slowly, "I mean you clearly did a good job on the memory charm if all she could get was generic Hogwarts details and the publicly available family tree record."

"That's all the information she has about me today," Harry muttered, head buried in his hands. "But when she, and anyone else who's read this wakes up, they'll remember everything. Bitch printed my full name for all to see."

"I know it's bad Harry, but hopefully we can contain it, manage the story," Hermione said, although she looked like she doubted the likelihood of her words. "What we need to do is round everyone up and do some damage control."

"You need to talk to Kingsley and explain everything to him. He's Minister of Magic and he's got a history with Harry so he should help," Draco said.

"He's not going to remember me until tomorrow. If you tell him now he'll just think you're crazy." Harry still had his head hidden in his hands.

"What about if I hit him with a sleeping spell then woke him five minutes later? Would that be enough time?" Hermione suggested. "That way he can know almost straight away and can help."

Harry nodded slowly, "theoretically it should work. I'd do it myself, but I don't think I should be going anywhere right now." He looked down at his stomach and ran a hand over it.

"No definitely not," Draco agreed. "Our son could decide to make an appearance at any moment, and I'd rather not be surrounded by vultures when you go into labour."

"It's ok I can manage Kingsley and when he's fully briefed he can suggest others it might be worth getting on board." Hermione stood up, her stance saying she was ready for action. "It's also worth speaking with Luna, she runs the Quibbler now and will be useful when we need to give you an honest voice Harry. For now you two stay here and concentrate on getting ready for the new arrival." She gave them both a tight smile and left.

Harry sighed, "it would be fucking Skeeter who ruined everything wouldn't it?"

Hermione sent an owl later that afternoon saying that Kingsley had been briefed on the situation, and although he was pissed off at Harry and wanted him to explain himself, he was going to help. At his request a number of other ministry officials had been alerted and brought into the loop. What was effectively a war committee had been formed to deal with the inevitable fall out of Harry's mass memory charm. Luna had also been told, but according to Hermione didn't seem surprised in the slightest. Upon being told she had simply said she already had a piece about Harry ready to go out in the next issue of the Quibbler and not to worry.

Strangely the comments about Luna had calmed Harry, who had been getting worked up all evening over everything. It really wasn't good for him, all that tension and stress was causing his muscles to cramp and spasm it was agony.

Now he was lying in bed breathing heavily trying to ease the pain. Hell if he didn't know better he'd think he was in labou-

"DRACO!" Harry shouted, how could be be so stupid and not have realised. "DRACO!"

A crumpled and half asleep Draco fell through the door, "What's wrong? Are you ok?" he asked reaching for Harry.

"Labour," Harry panted as another wave of pain hit him, "I'm in fucking labour."

"Fuck," Draco looked ready to faint. "Right let's get you to St Mungo's. Don't worry about your stuff Tori can bring it later." He began to help Harry stand, "It's going to be fine, totally fine," and Harry wasn't sure which of them he was talking to.

It was a long night. A long long stressful night. But it was all worth it Draco thought as he looked down at the bundle in Harry's arms. Sometime after four am on May 2nd Harry and finally given birth and brought what Draco was sure was the world's most perfect boy into the world. He was small, beautiful, healthy and much to Harry's dismay had a head of Malfoy blonde hair.

"Well if you were ever in doubt you were his father, his hair says otherwise," Harry had complained, although it was undermined by the way he was staring lovingly and gently caressing his newborn son's head. "Let's hope you don't also have your daddy ego, hey little one," he fake whispered smiling.

"He's incredible," Draco said mesmerised. "Did you have a name for him?"

"I- well I," he paused. "Not really no. I've been thinking of tons of names but none really go." Looking up at Draco he asked, "did you have any suggestions?"

"A few, but if you have a preference of course that would take precedence."

"Here sit down," Harry shuffled over to make room on the bed. "Hold your son and tell me all the fantastical names you've thought of for him."

So Draco sat and held his son for the first time, as a tired Harry lent against him and they swapped ideas for names. They talked in hushed tones until Harry began to snore exhaustion having finally overtaking him. Smiling Draco carefully maneuvered off the bed to lay his son down in the small cot the healers had left. Once he was settled, he just stood and stared at him in amazement, trying to comprehend how he had helped to create something so precious.

He climbed back onto the bed, lay down and pulling Harry against him. "Thank you," he whispered quietly, kissing a sleeping Harry gently on the forehead before joining him in sleep.

While the new parents slept the wizarding woke up and for the first time in seven years remembered who Harry Potter was.

It was chaos.


End file.
